Element 115
by Zillamaster55
Summary: Ever heard of the great Ununpentium rush of 1942? Of course not, it was all covered up. What about the terror of the Untoten? No, you haven't heard that either. The stories have been revealed, and it is up to the public to find out the truth!


Element 115

The experiments and major failures

**Doctor Ryan Dempsey**

**12/13/1986**

A complete history on "Element 115" and the catastrophic failure that ended with another Atomic Weapon drop on Japan. And how they all managed to keep it secret for 41 years.

**What is Element 115?**

"Element 115" is a metallic element, originally discovered in parts of western Russia. What makes it so special, is that a particular type of "Element 115" (properly named "Ununpentium") contains 184 neutrons. This number is extremely special, because it is the perfect number to irradiate dead cells and make them anew. Along with this almost godlike power, Ununpentium can also generate its own constant power around wired iron. However, the special isotope of Ununpentium is extremely rare, and has only been found in the area around the Tunguska River, the famed place of the massive and somewhat mysterious meteor explosion in 1908. The area was pretty much left to tourists, until the beginning of World War Two, where practically all areas of Russia were on lockdown.

**How did Element 115 reach Nazi Germany?**

Nazi Spies had discovered the secret location of the Ununpentium vein in Soviet Russia, and in 1941, two spies (names unknown) captured and transported 50 kilograms of the special Ununpentium to the Reichstag. Once there, Nazi scientists planned on researching its intense power to create a master weapon for the Third Reich. The first weapon was known as the "Wunderwaffe DG-2". Little is known about this weapon, besides the fact that it fired a concentrated bolt of 50,000 watts, using Ununpentium as ammunition.

**Why is it important?**

Ununpentium was used in a variety of experiments by Nazi scientists. One experiment, however, was one that was close to ending the world as we know it. A Nazi supporter came to one of the secret labs to sacrifice himself as a test subject. He was given a cyanide pill, and when he died, they flushed him of all un-natural chemicals. They then liquefied a small dosage of the special Ununpentium, and injected it into the man's corpse. With some blasts from microwave rays, and a few jolts of electricity, his body wriggled to life. The scientists were astounded, seeing a man who was probably going to be buried, rise from the dead. Although something was amiss; the man had little motor skills, and could not create words. All that came from his mouth were moans and guttural shrieks.

**What went wrong?**

The Nazi scientists originally thought the experiment was a success, and proceeded with studying and training. They gave him [the test subject] a simple commands test. They kept him in an observation room, where he stumbled about and drooled a viscous orange liquid. A scientist entered the room, and began giving him simple commands. He said "Walk forwards", and the test subject responded. The scientist said "Walk backwards". But the test subject didn't listen. It came towards the scientist, and delivered a massive and near-mortal bite to the scientist's throat. The man fell to the ground; blood and the orange liquid were mixed in a puddle. Minutes later other scientists dragged him to the hospital. The same results from the original inoculation were shown. The entire committee of scientists agreed to use this as a new and frightening weapon against the free world. But a major catastrophe occurred: A US spy plane was shot down by the Reich's Lab, and the plane then collided into the holding cell of the test subjects. Records show that 200 "hot"-or Ununpentium positive-test subjects escaped. That's when hell broke loose.

**How did they contain it?**

The spy plane was not alone, and was accompanied by a crack squad of 4 paratroopers (names unknown). They saw the crash site and the mass swarms of what looked like Nazis in a march. They Para-dropped in and invaded a small outpost. However, when they arrived, messages were scrawled on the wall, depicting scenes of intense violence, and "Untoten", or "Undead". The soldiers immediately built up barricades, and prepared for a major fight. They battled the "Untoten" for what was thought to be 7 hours, as they scavenged on leftover weapons and ammunition from various care packages. When a Nazi "clean up" crew came in, they recorded 198 dead "hot" test subjects, and 4 US casualties. The 2 remaining "hot" ones were feasting on an unlucky horse. They were then brought back to the Reich lab, in a much more secret location: An old asylum. The same thing that happened in the original lab happened again, but this time, they didn't escape.

**How did it appear in Japan?**

The experiments were far from secrets to Hitler. The Reichstag held a meeting on what to do with the weapon, and how it had failed in earlier testing. Hitler knew that this weapon would be ultra-powerful, and with the right control, could be used to conquer the world. But there was one thing: how to keep it a secret from the Allies. Hitler had a brilliant and traitorous idea: Send Ununpentium positive subjects to Japan. He knew that if the experiments failed in Japan first, it wouldn't threaten his chances of world domination. He gave a reason why he wouldn't send it to Italy instead. Quote:

"Italy is such a powerful and trustworthy ally, that we could not risk sending a volatile weapon to them. We must send it to Japan, for it does not matter if they become overrun. They are not true allies; they just share the same enemy."

When the subjects were sent to Japan, the Imperial Scientist Committee failed to keep constant watch over the 5 sent. This time, almost no one was ready to save the world.


End file.
